Harry Potter and a return to the past
by SweetMi
Summary: Can Harry really unravle mysteries and save his parents from the past?
1. Lilly and James

**Harry Potter and the return to the past **

Chapter 1 ( Lilly and James )

_Twenty years ago, HOGWARTS _

_**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**_

It was a warm afternoon, everyone seems to be dozing off a little, the only person who was energetic was probably the professor. Finally the bell rang and everyone got ready to go.

James took a look- where was Lilly? He went out the classroom. There she was-

"Lilly, LILLY!" James called out to her.

"I'm not deaf you know, and this is a dormitory so please don't shut. Seriously….You call yourself a captain?" Lilly replied impatiently.

"Have you written that essay for Professor Dumbledore? Can I…." He didn't really care; all he cared about was the pile of homework that had been set for the 5th years.

"NO ! YOU ARE NOT COPYING OFF ME AGAIN!!!" She said angrily, as if she already knew what he was going to say before he was able to finish. (Although in a very small voice)

"Why? Just this once.. Please? I swear to heaven… It won't happen again." He didn't look too convinced.

"I absolutely forbid letting you copy off my homework _again_."

"Please? Sirius let me copy off his…"

" If you say that one more time… I'm going to take this directly to the headmaster."

"You are so mean Lilly. "

" Am not. "

" Well.. at least tell me the homework."

" Ask your friend, _Sirius_ talk to Lupin- or someone " She was getting really annoyed.

" They're off spying on someone- **please?** "

" Oh for heaven's sake… will you quit the shouting?"

" Not until you let me copy your homework or give me some idea of what it was- I don't want to get in trouble by Dumbledore again-."

" It's your fault that you got in trouble isn't it? It wasn't' a good idea in the first place that you listened to Peeves and- to that party"

" What ever- I'll go and ask someone else than…. Someone who is – more generous than you."

" Feel free. "

James left the dormitory alone, and left Lilly by herself with a pile of books that she carried in her hands. Still confused of what just happened.

Nether Lily- or James talked to each other for the next few weeks, they seemed to be avoiding each other's eyes each time they met.

" Finally he's got the message that I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore."

Lilly said one morning during breakfast.

" Anyway, what have you got first up? I've got potions…." She continued in a casual sort of voice

" Lilly? Are you sure about this? " Gracy, one of Lilly's friends asked.

" Yes, why?"

" Because I think James likes you- a lot."

" **He likes me? " **Lilly shouted.

" Shhh… yes I think he likes you, "

" You must be joking…"

" God Lilly, everyone in the school knows that he likes you."

" Why on earth would anyone think that?"

" Because he does- anyway… he's kind of good looking- better than Snape anyway-"

" Excuse me, Snape is good looking. " Lilly replied angrily.

" No he isn't….and I don't really like Snape… I think he's jealous of James."

Lilly couldn't concentrate on any of her classes that day- all she could think about was- James.

She didn't dare think that James would take her mind off her favourite subjects, but it did.

_What is wrong with me?_ Lilly thought.

"Ms Walling.. Ms Walling? "The old professor called out.

"Huh? " Lilly replied.

The professor was surprised- never in his life did he see a top student dozing off in the middle of the class.

" Please contiue reading..." The professor asked kindly.

Lilly sighed, she didn't know where they were.

" Do you know where we are Ms Walling? "

Lilly nodded.

" No, I'm so sorry professor"

" If you don't know, Ms Walling kindly turn to page 300 and copy the notes off the board please, and pay more attention until the end of class."

" I'm so sorry Professor,"

The professor continued,

" As I was saying, MR MALFOY, please listen... ok... kilorva is the most complicated defensive spell you will be learing, and it will most definately be in you O.W.L..." The professor went on for half the lesson talking about the importance of O.W.Ls.

It didn't mean anything to Lilly, really. She hadn't thought to persue a job in the wizarding world. Petunia would be worser to her if she keep this up. She was already calling her names the last summer; and this summer, she thought, would be no different.

At lunchtime, Lilly and Gracy say alone in the Gryfindor tabel by themselves.

" Gracy, are you sure about this James thing that you told me?" Lilly asked her seriously, she hoped it would all be a joke.

" Yes, everyone knows he likes you. Its all around the school."

" But- why would he? "

" For heaven's sake. He just does. Quti it okay?"

Neither of them spoke for 5 minutes, they just sat there expecting a nice lunchtime, until Snape, Lilly's supposed " boyfriend" walked towards them.

" Great, I was expecting a peaceful lunchtime..." Gracy spoke after she saw Snape.

" shh... he's coming!"

Snape walked towards them and turned towards Lilly.

" Lilly- will you go out with me on Saturday night?"

" Huh? but I thought we're not allowed to go anywhere at nights. Its against the school rule. AND I'm a prefect."

" Please... I'll make sure no one sees us. I promise."

" Are we going to go anywhere outside of the castle?"

" No- ok... we'll be staying in the castle."

" ok then... I'll go."

" Great cya on Saturday 6 o'clock then"

" Whatever" Lilly muttered.

Not far from where Lilly and James are sitting, James, Sirius Lupin sat next to each other chatting.

" Hey James, did you hear what Snape just asked Lilly?" Lupin asked excitedly.

" No- what did he say?" James wanted to know.

" He asked her out on Saturday night.- Sirius and I heard."

" er...yeah... you be careful mate."

" What is he going to do to Lilly? we've GOT TO STOP HIM!!!!!"


	2. The kiss

Chapter 2

_The Kiss_

Lilly was already regrating that she agreed to got out with snape the next morning.

" You did not agree to_ go out_ with _SNAPE _did you? " Gracy asked the next morning.

Lilly sighed, " I did, and I don't know why."

" Are you nuts? there you are going out with the ugliest guy at school, when there is the best looking guy chasing you?"

" Please, Gracy, don't even go there."

" Oh why not... everyone at school wants to go out with James, even the 1st grades! but the only one he really likes is- you!"

" I still don't understand, though... why does he llike me? " she added quickly,

" Never mind, I don't want to know anyway."

She didn't want to get in a fight again with Gracy, afterall, she was the only friend that she has here at Hogwarts. She wouldn't dream to imgine being alone and neglected both at school and at home. But- she did have her parents with her. Lilly didn't know why Petunia dislike her- they are a family afterall. AND it wasn't her fault that she got in the best wizardry school in Europe. Was it?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Lilly? thats the bell... u wanna go to class...?"

" er...yeah... we should really get going..."

They set off together to their next class, when they met James and his friends.

" Lilly... can I please talk to you.. privately?" James asked her when he saw her.

" Um...I s'pose... "

James spoke after double checking noone else was listening to their conversation.

" Do you like Snape...?"

" Excuse me? " This question came as a shoke to her, and she didn't have a answer.

" Do you like Snape? Are you really going to go out with him?" he asked once again.

" Um... Yes I am going out with him..."

" But do you like him?" He looked serious.

" listen... we should really be getting to class... we'll be late for Professor Dumbledore.I catch you up later"

She turned away, and started walking towards Gracy when James shouted out loud.

" WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND... WHY DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE YOU?"

She froze.

So he did like her. And she was sure that alot of people heard him shouting that.

" Shhhh... please? people can hear you..."

" I DON'T CARE ANYMORE...! "

He came up to her. They both stared at each other for a moment.

" Listen... can we talk this..."

He kissed her. This kiss was nothing Lilly ever experienced before. This kiss was gentle, and soft and...

" Are you really going to go out with him?"

" Yes.. I'm sorry"

" No. Its okay, it needs time, I know. But please consider deeply about our realtionship?"

" Um..." she said, her face was now redder than ever. " Yes, I will."

Lilly got throgh the day without no energy. All she could think about was James.

What did it all mean? What did that kiss mean?

She wasn't going to bother thinking about it.

- not until Satuday.


End file.
